


So Glad You're Home

by ludolefebvre



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Trans Male Character, trans Iceland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6113183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ludolefebvre/pseuds/ludolefebvre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mathias is home from a weeklong trip, and he and Ari can't keep their hands (among other things) off each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Glad You're Home

Mathias kicks his shoes off and drops his bag as soon as he gets into the apartment, sighing in relief. Being a medieval researcher had both its drawbacks and perks, and his recent business trip had been a bit of both. He'd made some huge breakthroughs, but he had to admit- he'd missed his boyfriend terribly.

 

Ari hears the front door open and he shoots out of his desk chair like a bullet. He looks a mess, all baggy clothing and messy hair, but he doesn't care, because Mathias' face doesn't light up any less at the sight of him. It's all Ari can do to stop himself from jumping into his boyfriend's arms.

 

“You're home! How was the-”

 

“I missed you so much,” Mathias breathes out, all but picking the smaller boy up and kissing him. Ari loops his hands around Mathias' neck, smiling into the kiss. It feels like home.

 

Mathias' hands roam to Ari's shoulders, the small of his back, and Ari makes a noise into his boyfriend's mouth when a hand sneaks into his pants to grab his ass. Ari quickly pulls Mathias over to the couch, and Mathias pushes Ari down into a sitting position, leaning down to kiss him.

 

Ari's sweatpants are being pulled off before he knows it, and he pants, tugging off his baggy t-shirt as well. Ari had been lazy and forgone underwear, and Mathias grins, throwing Ari's legs over his shoulders as he kneels before him. He looks at Ari through his blond lashes before turning to place soft kisses against the silky skin of his boyfriend's inner thigh, running the pads of his fingers over Ari's hipbone. Ari sighs, letting his head fall onto the back cushion of the couch, then groans when Mathias nibbles at his skin.

 

Just when Ari thinks that the feeling of Mathias' warm breath might drive him insane, Mathias leans forward to press his tongue to Ari's clit. Ari shouts as he's enveloped in the wet heat of Mathias' lips and tongue, reaching up to grip the cushion above his head. When he cracks his eyes open to see Mathias with his own eyes closed, working his tongue through Ari's folds, he lets out a weak moan, unable to suppress a shudder of pleasure.

 

Mathias lifts his thumb to rub around his boyfriend's hood, eliciting a harsh breath. The sounds coming from Ari's mouth, combined with the taste of Ari on his tongue, have Mathias' cock twitching, still encased in his jeans.

 

Pleasure is pooling in Ari's belly, in his groin, making his thighs twitch, and when Mathias presses his tongue into him, stretching him open so beautifully, Ari can't hold back what can only be described as a scream of pleasure. “Fuck, Mathias!”

 

Ari tangles his fingers in his boyfriend's messy hair and bucks his hips to meet the strokes of the tongue inside him. Mathias is breathing hard through his nose, and the harsh, hot breath tickles Ari's clit. He huffs out his own breaths, feeling his thighs tense around Mathias' head. His toes are curled, his chest heaving, and he feels sweat running down his neck. His skin is flushed and he can feel himself ache with need as Mathias fucks him with his tongue. “Oh, god...”

 

Mathias undoes his fly quickly, giving himself a quick couple of strokes before returning all of his attention to his boyfriend. He groans into Ari's cunt, and he knows Ari can feel it if the squeal is any indication.

 

Ari gasps as Mathias' tongue slips out of him, whining at the sudden emptiness he feels. He looks down at Mathias, and their eyes meet for a moment before Mathias ducks his head back between Ari's thighs, grinding his tongue against Ari's clit. He slides two fingers into Ari's wet opening, drinking in the moan it earns him.

 

Ari is rocking his hips against Mathias' mouth and fingers, feeling his skin tingle all over. He runs a hand over his chest, tweaking a perked nipple as his chin drops, a low groan emitting from his throat.  
  
“Mathias, I'm so- ah, fuck, I'm so close-”

 

Mathias curls his fingers inside of Ari and sucks harshly at his clit, and that's it. Ari feels pleasure explode in his chest, spreading warmth to every part of him, and his hips slowly cease their movement as he rides out his orgasm with a drawn-out, wrecked moan. Mathias stays between Ari's thighs, drinking him up, licking him clean. When he surfaces to lean his cheek against Ari's thigh, his boyfriend gives a soft sigh and ruffles his hair.

 

“That was amazing,” Ari mumbles, still caught up in the afterglow. His cheeks are flushed a gorgeous shade of pink, and Mathias tries to catch his breath as he clambers onto the couch beside the smaller man.

 

Mathias shimmies his jeans down to his knees and leans over to kiss Ari as he takes himself into his hand. Ari kisses Mathias' wet lips, tasting himself in Mathias' mouth. He lazily reaches over, his hand joining Mathias' own on his cock. They kiss messily and stroke Mathias to completion, Ari leaning down and swallowing Mathias at the last second.

 

Ari clings to Mathias' shirt, completely spent and starting to shiver. Mathias kisses the top of Ari's head and kicks off his jeans, then scoops his tired boyfriend up and carries him to the bedroom. Mathias smiles when he sees one of his own shirts being used as a makeshift pillow case. He gently lays Ari on the bed, then climbs in next to him, pulling the blankets up and cradling Ari to his chest. Ari's gentle, contented breathing lulls Mathias to sleep quickly, and the pair enjoy their most restful sleep in weeks.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was so difficult to write- I hope it turned out okay. Most of my DenIce stuff is fluff, so check out the rest of my AO3 or my tumblr- ludolefebvre.tumblr.com - if you're interested in that!


End file.
